Miraculous: Tales Of Madam Mercy
by Fate12343
Summary: Faith wishes she could be just like her favourite T.V show, Miraculous, but, when her wish comes true, she realizes that she has no idea how to use these new powers. Using Igloo, her once penguin stuffed animal, she's able to transform into Madam Mercy (Madame Merci), and help save the people of Paris! However, Adrien quickly discovers who she is, causing panic between everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_I sighed as I finished the last episode of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. I turned off the T.V as I sunk into my bed, looking up at my ceiling. I hugged my penguin plush closer to me. My penguin plush was like a normal penguin, except he had little red ear-muffs on his head._

 _"I wonder if I could ever be a superhero..." I closed my eyes and turned over, snuggling my penguin stuffed animal. Everything faded out to black._

* * *

I groaned as my alarm went off, making me open my eyes. I turned off the alarm on my phone and sat up. Something was wrong. My bedroom was bigger, and my T.V was mounted onto my wall now? There was a walk in closet? Where was my dresser? I began to panic, as I looked all over the place.

I heard a knock on my door. "Faith, come on! You're gonna be late for work!" My dad's voice rang through from the other side.

"Work?" I asked, looking around. "But where am I?" I whispered. "Is this still a dream?" I looked around for my penguin plush, but instead... "A Kwami? Yup! For sure a dream!"

I looked at the small sleeping penguin on my pillow. I must of watched too many episodes before bed. I decided to get 'dressed'. I stepped out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. I found my dad sitting at the dinning table with my younger brother.

"Hey loser." I said to my brother.

"Shut up." He said. _Well, I guess some things didn't change._ We were only 5 years apart, so he was 13 and I was 18.

"C'mon, eat." My dad said. "You know what will happen if your late again." I took a bite of my toast.

"It's so weird seeing you in my class by the way, miss teachers aid." My brother rolled his eyes.

 _Thanks for the info, Evan._ Was all I could think. I quickly finished eating, and then went back over to my room to fix my hair, and finish getting ready. I looked in the mirror of my bedroom. My brown hair was in a high pony tail, and I was wearing a black skirt and white blouse, white knee highs, and my black flats.

I looked back on my bed, and poked the penguin. It opened it's eyes. "Huh?" It asked. "Wait, what?" It began to float, and freak out more, letting out a scream. I quickly caught it in my hands.

"Shh!" I said, peeking through my hands to look at him.

"Faith, come on, we're gonna be late!" My brother called through my door. "I'll meet you in the car!"

I looked back at the penguin. It looked just like my penguin plush, but it didn't have the signature red ear-muffs. "Igloo?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"F-Faith... Why am I alive?" He seemed scared. His voice was small and sounded a lot like Plagg's, minus the rusty tone.

"Remember that show I watched last night? I think I watched it so much I had a dream about it. I'm sure it'll be over soon." I smiled at him.

"If it were a dream, wouldn't it be over by now? Dreams go by really fast."

I put him in my bookbag. "I don't know Igloo, just stay in here, ok? I have this necklace, see?" I asked, showing him my Igloo necklace. "I'm pretty sure it's a miraculous, which means you're my Kwami."

"Strange..." Igloo said to me.

"Faith!" My dad yelled. I closed my bookbag and ran out to the car.

* * *

The drive to the school was super weird. One, I had no idea where I was going, and, two, my brother kept referring to all these things I should of known about. We finally made it to the school. I found my name in the parking lot, and I felt my heart sink. This was the school from that T.V show..."Evan!" I knew that voice. Over ran Adrien and Nino, making my heart flutter a little bit.

"Dude!" Evan said, as he fist bumped my younger brother. Everything felt so weird. I got out of the car, and walked over.

"Hey, Miss Faith! How's it hanging?" Nino asked.

"Hi, Nino." I smiled. "It's hanging."

"Hey, Miss Faith, do we have to hand in our assignments today, or tomorrow?" Adrien asked.

I was confused for a second, but decided to open my book bag. Maybe the answer would be in there? I pulled out a book labeled 'AGENDA', and turned it to the marker of today's date. "Today, you need to have your history assignment done, and handed in before the end of class."

"Sweet! We already got ours done!" Nino smiled at Adrien.

The bell rang, signalling that class was about to start. "See you soon, Miss Faith!" Nino said as he ran off with Adrien.

I walked into the class, and saw my brother sitting in the back of the class, while the other students all sat in their regular seats. Everyone, except for Marinette.

My brother started taking down his notes, along with everyone else in the class. It was weird, everything suddenly felt so real. "Miss Faith, will go around the class and pick up your assignments." Miss Bustier, the homeroom teacher, said.

I looked at my book bag, not seeing Igloo at all. He was staying hidden, which was appreciated. Just as I began to walk to the front seat where Adrien and Nino were, Marinette came in. "Sorry I'm late!" She said as she ran over to her seat.

"Marinette... We spoke about this before, you need to be on time." Miss Bustier said.

"I know, Miss Bustier." She said. "I'm sorry."

The teacher sighed, turning around to write more History lessons on the board. Marinette went to her seat, and I approched Adrien and Nino.

"Assignments please." I smiled. They handed it to me. I then went to Chloe and Sabrina. "Hi ladies, your assignment please." Sabrina handed it to me, a smile plastered on her face. Chloe was too busy filing her nails. I collected the work from other tables, and then finally came back down to Marinette and Alya. I didn't want them to feel rushed. Marinette gave me a nervous smile as she handed me her paper.

I returned the assignments to the teacher, who stacked them neatly on her desk. "Since you have all handed in your assignements, please write down the following notes. You are then free until your next period. Please report to study hall or outside, stay out of the hallways. I'll see you all again for the last class."

The students all left and I looked at Miss Bustier. "Anything else I can help you with?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Faith." She smiled. "Why don't you go and rest until I see you in fourth period?"

"Thanks, Miss Bustier." I smiled and picked up my book bag.

I walked out to the courtyard, seeing Adrien and Nino together listening to some music. Marinette was with Alya on a park bench, just talking. Out of no where, there was a big bang, and then a bright flash of light. I watched as students began to run and hide. Marinette and Adrien went in seperate directions. I had a good feeling about what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

ADRIEN P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to a safe space. "Alright, Plagg, let's do this!"

"Ugh... We never get a break!" Plagg complained. I smirked.

"Plagg, claws out!" He got pulled into my ring and I transformed into Cat Noir.

I jumped up onto a building and went to wait for Ladybug. I scanned the area. People were running into buildings, trying to get out of the streets. That's when I saw it, the street caved in, meaning there was nothing for us to stand on, only buildings to hide in.

"Blasty, Blasty!" It was a man's voice that caught my attention.

There he was. A man wearing a bright orange cunstruction uniform. The hat had 'CONSTRUCTOR' written on the front, and the orange uniform was brighter than normal. His boots looked like he could crush you in just one step.

"So, I guess that's who we're dealing with?" I smiled at the voice of Ladybug.

"I'm not sure what happened, M'lady." I replied.

"Whatever it is, we need to get to work before he destroys all the streets of Paris!" She said.

"So far, I've only seen him destroy the sidewalks and the roads, he doesn't seem to be able to destroy buildings." I stood up, and pulled out my staff. Ladybug looked at me and smiled.

"Good job, Kitty." She said. "Let's do this." She swung her yo-yo and took off. I followed closely behind her.

We were able to stand on top of one of the buildings and look at Constructor. "Hey, Constructor!" I called. He looked over. "You're suppose to fill the potholes, not make new ones."

He growled and stomped, making the buildings shake, and the ground infront of it cave in. "So you were right." Ladybug said. "He can't break buildings, only roads."

"What do you suggest we do, M'lady?" I asked her.

"We need to get him off the streets." She said. "Lucky Charm!" She called out. Surprisingly enough, it gave her another yo-yo.

"Guess you're doubling up, huh?" I asked. She began to look around, checking to see how she could use it, when her eyes rested on me.

"Cat Noir, I'll go from behind and try to rope him up. Are you able to extend your staff? We can hang him from there."

"I like your style." I smirked as I jumped off our current building, landing on the ground and running towards the Constructor. "Hey, Constructor!" I called. "How about a game of tag?" I stopped about 10 meters away from him.

The Constructor growled and started running towards me. I began to run away, jumping off the ground when I could hear him getting close. The ground under me would shatter and crumble into pieces. "Now, M'lady!" I called as I jumped up off the ground and extended my staff. It wedged between two buildings.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, wrapping him up and hanging him like a pinata. "Yes!" She said.

"Nice job." I said, as I landed on top of the staff. I pulled off his construction hat. I snapped it in half, releasing a purple butterfly.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma..." Ladybug said as she unraveled her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilise!" She spun the yo-yo and caught the akume. "Gotcha!" She said as she caught it in her yo-yo.

"Bye-Bye, little butterly." We both said as it flew away. She smiled at me.

"Miraculous, Ladybug!" She called, throwing her double yo-yo in the air. Everything went back to normal, the streets, the contruction worker, the street lights and signs.

"Pound it!" We chanted as we fist-bumped.

"Uh oh... I'm gonna transform back soon. I gotta go!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't even need to use cataclysm this time." I smirked. "Catch ya later, bugaboo."

She rolled her eyes and took off, leaving me here with the construction worker.

FAITH P.O.V

"Did you see that, Igloo?" I asked as we hid in between two buildings.

"We can't do that!" Igloo said, looking at me. "Are you insane?" He floated behind my back, hiding.

"Igloo, we have this power for a reason." I said, looking up at Cat Noir. "Come on, let's go and say hi."

"Go and say hi? Do you hear yourself?!" He flew infront of me. "I thought us Kwamis were meant to be a secret!" He crossed his little flippers in protest.

"Oh, so now you're a Kwami?" I smirked.

"Hush!" He said. "What are you even gonna say? 'Oh hey, Cat Noir, I'm Faith, and I have a Kwami too?' Hello! That's way too weird."

"What's way too weird?" I spun around, only to be face-to-face with Adrien, or, Car Noir?

"Ah! A-Adrien- I mean, Uhh, Cat Noir!" I gave an awkward smile and he pushed his staff to my throat. I swallowed.

"How do you know?" He seemed scared, terrefied, but I couldn't blame him. |

"Come on, you wouldn't hurt your teacher's aid, would you?" I asked, hoping he would spare me. He seemed to look behind me. I could feel Igloo shaking against my neck.

"A... Kwami?" He asked, lowering his staff. He knealt down next to me, looked around, and then relaxed. "Claws in." He said, and with a flash of green, he was Adrien again. "Let's find somewhere safer to talk." He smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH P.O.V**

I followed Adrien through the streets of Paris. The walk was long and quiet, yet comforting and calming. We finally reached a tall apartment building. He led me inside the elevator and we began our climb to the top. Once the elevator opened, Adrien led me down the hallway, until we reached the door. Adrien smiled at me. "Don't worry, Master Fu can help us." He reassured me. I smiled at him. He was a good kid.

Adrien knocked, and the door opened. "Welcome back, Cat Noir." Master Fu said, as he looked at Adrien. "I see you have some company today."

"Hello, Master Fu." He replied. "I do… Miss Faith…" He trailed off, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Why don't you both come and take a seat?" He offered, as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea."

Adrien and I walked over to the small table in the living room and sat on the floor. I suddenly had every realization. If I didn't get out of here, I would never see my family again, my real family anyways. I had the fake ones here, but for now, they were all I had. I wouldn't see my friends again, my co-workers, my family, my cats. My eyes started to swell with tears as all of these thoughts rushed into my mind.

"You've had a long journey, haven't you?" Master Fu asked, as he put the tray of tea on the table. He then went over to his shelf and brought me the box of tissues. "You made a very powerful wish, maybe without realizing it." I took a tissue and blew my nose.

"Master Fu, what do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien. Faith isn't from our world." Master Fu said.

"What?" Adrien looked at me. "But, you've been our teachers aid since the beginning of the year!"

 **ADRIEN P.O.V**

What did he mean? Wasn't from this world? "I remember Miss Faith in our homeroom on the first day." I said, looking at him. "How could she-" I stopped as the memory started to disappear from my head. "Wait, what?"

"He's right, Adrien." She said. "I'm not from this world. Where I'm from, you and your friends exist only in a fake realm. A T.V series that we watch."

"I don't understand. So, we're a television show?" I asked. Master Fu sighed.

"Adrien." He said, grabbing his tea. "I have spoken to you before about the different dimensions, right?"

"Yes, sir." I replied. "I know there's different dimensions, different realms, alternate realities."

"That's where Faith comes from. A different realm. Where she's from, there's no such thing as magic, only illusion and pretend." Master Fu looked at Miss Faith. "I can erase you from their classroom, if you desire."

"I just… I wanted to have a Kwami, which I do now, but I wanted to help save Paris. It was a wish I made, not thinking of the consequences it would bring." She looked down, and I watched her penguin Kwami fly around her.

"Cheer up, Faith!" He said. "We can get you home soon."

"Ah, so you do have him with you. May I see him?" Master Fu asked. Faith looked at her penguin and then nodded.

The small penguin flew over to Master Fu, landing in his hands. I watched as Master Fu studied the small Kwami. "A Kwami of Compassion."

Miss Faith and I looked at each other. "Compassion?" I asked, looking back at Master Fu.

"Yes. Each Kwami is born when a new feeling or thought is created. As you know, Ladybug has the power of creation, and you Cat Noir, have the power of destruction." He looked at Miss Faith and smiled. "The power of Compassion, to go out of your way, to put others before yourself, to make sure those who are suffering have someone to lean on. What a powerful gift." He looked back at the Kwami. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Igloo." The penguin replied. I smiled at the cute name.

"What's the power he grants then, Master?" I asked.

He handed Igloo back to Miss Faith, smiling at her. "Why don't we find out together?"

My phone started to ring, just as Miss Faith took Igloo back. I answered it. "Dude! Class is in 10 minutes, where the heck are you?" It was Nino.

"I'm on my way, sorry! Something came up." I hung up the phone. "I have to go. Miss Faith, are you coming?"

She looked at Master Fu, then looked at her Kwami, then smiled at me, sadly. "I'm sorry Adrien. I can't be your teachers aid anymore. I wouldn't know what I'm doing, I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that I am responsible to teach you all when I can't even understand what's happening."

I smiled at her. "Then, is it okay if I just call you Faith?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She looked at my extended hand, giving me a smile before shaking it. "Faith is just fine, Adrien."

* * *

I ran down the street, trying to make it back to school in time. "I'm really happy we have another ally!" Plagg said.

"Me too, Plagg." I replied, smiling.

"I'm also happy, that we're the ones who know who she really is!" He said.

"You're just jealous Ladubug always gets to know, that's all." I ran into the front of the school, Plagg hid in my book bag.

"There you are!" Nino said. "Come on, dude!" We ran to our class.


	4. Chapter 4

**FAITH P.O.V**

I thanked Master Fu for the tea and treats, said goodbye to Wayzz, and then took my leave. I began my walk home, not exactly sure where I was going, but I had to get back somehow. My brother texted me, saying that he was waiting for me by the car at the school. He also mentioned Miss Boustier was concerned for my safety.

I typed the school name into google maps, and began my walk over to the school. Another five minutes away. I thought about what Master Fu had said to me.

"I can erase you from the school, but it won't be effective until tomorrow." He said, as he looked at me. "If you desire."

"I want to be able to fight crime without having to sneak out like Adrien and Marinette." I said. "If I'm the teachers aid, it's going to draw too much attention to me. Not to mention, I'm horrible at History and Math." I giggled nervously.

"I can do that for you then, but it will take some time. Are you okay to wait?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. "I will get to it then. In the meantime, I think it's time for you to help out Ladybug and Cat Noir with their troubles. A Kwami of Compassion is a very powerful gift, but it can also be a curse..."

"I'll use this power wisely, Master Fu." I smiled as I left. "Thank you again!"

I finally made it back to the school where I saw my brother. "You totally left me, unreal." My brother faked being hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"Such a drama queen, get in, let's go home." I said, unlocking my car and getting in.

By the time we made it home, it was already 4:30pm. I decided to lock myself in my room, not knowing how tomorrow would go, now that I wasn't going to be working at the school. How would I stay in touch with Adrien? Would he even remember me? I decided I might have to bump into him tonight while he was on patrol.

 **MARINETTE P.O.V**

I paced my room, Tikki was floating around. The lamp on my desk lit up my room. It was late, but I still had a lot on my mind. "Marinette, it's all going to be okay." She said.

"It's not going to be okay, Tikki!" I said. "I'm Adrien's partner for this project."

"Aw, Marinette! It's just for this project, besides, you already kissed his cheek!" She giggled.

"Tikki!" I said, blushing and covering my face with my hands.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I went over to my desk to see who was calling, only to see it was Adrien. "Ahh! What do I do, what do I do?" I started to panic.

"Answer it! It's Adrien!" Tikki said.

I kept fiddling with my phone, accidentally dropping it in the process. I went to pick it up, but it went to voicemail. "Oh..." I said, as I hung my head in shame.

ADRIEN P.O.V

"No answer, maybe she's sleeping." I said, looking at Plagg.

"Maybe." He said. "We should sleep too." I rolled my eyes.

"We have patrol, come on." I held up my hand and Plagg sighed. "Plagg, claws out!" I transformed and hopped out my window.

Paris was quiet tonight, but that always meant something bad could happen in the blink of an eye. I thought about a lot of things while I was on the roof. The history project for one, but mostly Faith. Would I get to see her powers? Would I get to fight with her?

I heard a scream in the distance and took off to the sound.

 **FAITH P.O.V**

"Faith, are you sure?" Igloo asked, as we stood on top of my roof.

"I'm sure." I said, smiling at him. "Let's do it, Igloo."

Igloo smiled at me. "Okay! All you need to say is, 'Igloo, let it snow!', and then you can transform!"

"Alright then... Igloo!" I called, the pendant lighting up around my neck. "Let it snow!"

I was enveloped in a light blue aura, my normal clothes disappearing and being replaced with a skin tight black and white costume, which looked to resemble a penguins body. It had a two piece tail-coat like fabric at the back, which I guessed was the penguins tail. My ponytail was still in it's normal high up style, but there was now a snowflake piece, and two light blue ribbons from the elastic. My shoes were black, which surprised me, and I had a black mask cover my eyes, with a snow flake on my forehead. I held an icicle shaped light blue wand.

I looked at my magic suit, smiling. "This is amazing!" I giggled. I looked at my wand, wondering what I could do with it. "I shouldn't waste any power." I thought out loud.

I heard a scream in the distance. "My first mission!" I said, running across the rooftops. I felt at ease, knowing I could run and jump with magic. I jumped from roof to roof, and eventually saw Cat Noir. I landed next to him. "Cat Noir!"

"Whoa. Fai-" He started, only to be cut off by Ladybug.

"Cat Noir, sorry! I got your call, I'm here." She looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm uhh... Madam Mercy." I smiled.

"Madam Mercy?" She asked, looking at my costume. She must of figured I was older than her. "Well, you can help us out then. What's the situation kitty?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! I'm the author of this story. I just wanted to say thanks for over 400 reads. I'm very honoured that you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. I'm sorry for not posting as often as I should be, but a few things came up. I work a full-time job, because I live alone, and I ended up getting really sick.. Thanks again for all the support! Here's chapter 5!

 **ADRIEN P.O.V**

Ladybug looked at me, wondering what the situation was. "Honestly, I have no idea." I replied. "I just got here." I looked at the shadow figure in the streets.

"Looks like he's merging with the shadows around him to move around." Ladybug observed. I looked at Madame Mercy.

"Madam Mercy, do you know your power yet?" I asked.

"I think so. I think I have the ability to understand why someone was akumatized." She looked at her staff.

"The ability to find out why?" Ladybug looked at her. "That would be really helpful."

"Give it a shot!" I said.

"Right." She held onto her wand tightly, making it light up. A few snow flakes came from outside of the staff, "Empathetic Resolve!"

We watched as a snowflake flew into the distance and struck the shadowy figure. He didn't seem to notice. Faith crouched back down, and pointed her wand to the ground, sending a projection like video onto it. It showed a kid getting lost on the streets and crying in an alley way when an akuma landed inside the teddy bear he was holding.

"Looks like he got lost outside and was afraid of the dark." Madam Mercy said.

"Right, so we just got to find where that teddy bear is." Ladybug smiled.

We heard the familiar beep of a miraculous and looked at Madam Mercy's Igloo pendant started to flash. "I've got a few minutes, let's make this quick." She said.

"Let's do it!" Ladybug and I smiled at each other.

 **MARINETTE P.O.V**

I swung from the roof after using my lucky charm. I had a light in my hand. I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to flash this light directly on him, drive him away from these shadows and then into the alleyway until I could get to his teddy bear. Cat Noir would use cataclysm to trap him underground.

Cat Noir and Madam Mercy made it to where I was, Cat Noir trapped him, and Madam Mercy held up her wand as I shone my light through it, creating an array of light from above, trapping him. I grabbed the teddy, breaking it, and then purified the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I said, throwing the flashlight in the air. We all smiled at each other.

"Pound it!" We all said in unison.

"Madam Mercy, I want to talk about your mirac-" I was cut off when her pendant began to flash more.

"Sorry, can't talk now Ladybug. I gotta go!" She smiled and waved at me. "Bye kitty." She said to Cat Noir. She ran and made her way out through the sewage trap. I looked at Cat Noir.

"I want to know about her. About her miraculous." I said to him.

"Give it some time, My Lady. I'm sure you'll learn all about her in no time. For now, I'm glad we have someone else on our side." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You did amazing today. I'll see you later!" With that, he ran off.

 **FAITH P.O.V**

I laid on my bed, exhausted. "Faith, I'm hungry..." Igloo said.

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to feed you... What do we even have in the house?" I crawled out of my bed and went towards the kitchen, Igloo in my pocket. As we looked through the cupboards, it seemed like Igloo had finally decided on some brownies my dad had made earlier in the day.

"I'm ready to fight!" Igloo yelled once we were back in my room.

"No, we only fight when we need to. We don't go looking for trouble." I replied to the kwami as I got dressed in my pyjamas. "Besides, we've had a long day. Let's get ready for bed... I dont know what tomorrow will bring us." We got into the bed, turned off the lights, and let sleep consume us.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not dead, that's good at least.

* * *

FAITH P.O.V

I opened my eyes to my cats butt. "Ew." I said, picking him up. Wait. "Oh my gosh!" I sat up, making my other two cats wake up in a panic. I hugged them tightly and they all struggled to get free. "But... How did I get back here?" I looked to my left to see that Igloo was still a kwami. "Wait... What?" I was very confused.

"I do apologize, but this was the best I could do in such a short time." I knew that voice.

"Master Fu! How did you get us back to my world?"

"I didn't. Rather, I have brought your world here. You live next to me in this apartment complex. Your three cats are here with you as well. Igloo will remain your kwami. I hope that is okay with you." I released my cats, and ran over to Master Fu, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Master Fu left me to be with my cats in my aparmtment. I quickly fed them and took a look around my aparrment. It was a simple one bedroom, where my bed sat with my dresser. There was a small closet, and when I opened it, I saw the same outfit a few times, and then some different outfits.

"Weird." I said, slowly closing the closet.

The hallway was short, housing doors to the bathroom and the bedroom, along with a linen closet. I opened it and smiled at the towels and facecloths. I kept walking, looking at the living room. It was simple and sweet. A small brown couch, a black T.V stand and my flatscreen T.V. My laptop rested next to the T.V, and on the other side was a single sunflower.

Igloo flew around the apartment. "There's so much stuff!" He said, landing on my shoulder.

"There really is, isn't there?" I looked at my cats, who were still eating. "I can't believe everything is here."

"It's nothing short of a miracle, that's for sure." Igloo floated over to the window. "How are you going to afford this place?"

"Ah, that's a really good question." I hadn't even thought of that. "I guess I'll start job hunting." I picked up my laptop and brought it over to the kitchen table, setting it down. I then realised the note from Master Fu. I quickly opened it.

 _'I know things may seem confusing, but, I want your full attention on the missions you will be dealing with. Your apartment payments are taken care of, please focus as much time as you can into the mission at hand. We will start training together soon.'_

"So, I guess it's paid for." I said.

"That's good." Igloo sighed. "Plus, there's so much food here!"

"I really wonder what kind of magic Master Fu does, you know?" I was seriously concerned.

I got dressed into ripped blue jeans, black flats, a black tank top and a red boyfriend shirt. I felt comfortable.

I put on a backpack and began my walk in the streets of Paris.

 **ADRIEN P.O.V**

I was sitting in class, taking notes as always. It had been a slow day at school, feeling like it would never end. I really didn't know what was taking so long. I looked at the clock. Only two more hours to go until we got to go home for the day.

Finally, the end of the day came, and I was waiting outside to be picked up. Nino was standing with me, as always. Soon enough, Marinette and Alya showed up.

"Hey!" Alya said and Marinette waved.

"Hey." I said back as they approached.

"Dude, I'm so not happy about this test on Friday." Nino shook his head.

"How about we all study together?" Alya asked.

"That's a great idea! I can ask my Father if we can all study at my place!" I saw the limo pulled up and waved to my friends. "I'll let you guys know!" I ran into the limo.

As we were driving back, I noticed Faith walking down the side walk. I was surprised I still remembered her. I never knew what Master Fu's spells did, but this was something for sure. She wasn't our teacher, but I hadn't lost any memory of her, unlike everyone else.

When I got home, I asked Nathalie right away to ask my Fatherabout the study session. Suprisingly, he said yes. Something about him being too busy for our regular activities, so he would allow it this once, but I had to get a perfect score on my test.

I quickly texted all my friends to let them know. Only, I was interupted by an akuma alert. "Oh, come on!" I said, looking out the window. Smoke was quickly filling the skies. "What the?"

"Well, that doesn't look good." Plagg said.

"You're right. Plagg!" I called, holding out my hand. "Claws out!" I transformed and lept out my window.


End file.
